New Plan, New School
by black hearted evil
Summary: The new girl in school is strange... and she has a way to get to Lyoko somehow... can this girl be trusted? And... how is she getting to and from Lyoko?
1. Meet Kai

**Umm… this is my first Code:Lyoko fanfic… please don't hurt it! I usually write Sonic (although I hate Sonic…) fanfics… so, I haven't experienced getting flamed in one of my fave categories… and I hope I don't get flamed…**

**Kai is mine… everyone else belongs to some lucky person who owns Code:Lyoko…**

"Jeremy! There are three tarantulas here!" Odd said loudly, standing in the forest region.

"Take care of them while Aelita gets to the tower!" Jeremy's voice rang out through Lyoko.

Aelita was running down the path to get to the tower. The three tarantulas surrounded Odd. Yumi use her metal fan to reflect the blasts that the tarantulas sent.

"Don't worry Aelita… Ulrich will get you to the tower… 'kay?" Jeremy asked her.

Aelita was still running.

"Jeremy! Get me my bike!" Ulrich called out.

On the computer, Jeremy started downloading the vehicles onto Lyoko. The bike for Ulrich, the hover board for Odd and Yumi's hover scooter. (scooter, right? Correct me…)

On Lyoko, the three vehicles suddenly materialized. Ulrich jumped onto his bike and held his sword in his other hand. Ulrich approached one of the tarantulas and quickly stabbed it with the sword.

"Ulrich, what are you doing? You're supposed to be guarding Aelita!" Jeremy stared at the computer screen.

"Jeez… you care more about her than your own friends…" Ulrich sighed.

Aelita screeched to a stop as she approached a tower. It was being guarded by a wasp. Aelita gasped. "Jeremy! The tower's being guarded!"

"Well, I'm trying to get Ulrich to help!" Jeremy said.

"Sorry! I'm helping Odd and Yumi right now!" Ulrich said.

A tarantula shot Odd. He fell down onto Yumi and both of them were hanging off of the edge.

"Hang on you guys! I'm coming!" Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich! What about Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Sorry Jeremy! But, if I don't save them, they'll be gone forever!"

Ulrich ran up to the edge where the two hung. Yumi was hanging on with one hand… and Odd hung onto her ankle.

"Hanging around?" Ulrich asked with a slight smile.

"Ulrich! This isn't funny! Help us up right now!" Odd said, still on Yumi's ankle.

Ulrich kneeled down and helped the two out. Meanwhile, Aelita was running from the wasp's poison sting. Suddenly, a huge circular blade came and hit the wasp. It went swirling back like a boomerang and landed in someone's hands… that someone was up in the trees. The shadowed figure jumped down in front of Aelita.

"Hi!" she said happily.

Aelita studied the girl. She looked young… with light brown hair. She looked Asian. Her hazel eyes gleamed with happiness… and something else. She wore a cute red top and a black skirt.

"Thank… you…" Aelita said, running out of other words to say…

"My pleasure! I'm Kai… who are you?" she asked in a cute way.

"A-Aelita…" she stuttered.

"Who is that?" Jeremy asked, looking through the computer screen.

"Kai!" she said happily.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd walked over to Aelita.

"Shouldn't you deactivate that tower now, princess?" Odd asked.

"Oh!" Aelita had forgotten and ran over to the activated tower.

As she disappeared, the four started talking.

"So, how did you get here, Kai?" Yumi asked.

"My computer!" she said with a smile.

The three exchanged glances. "No… we meant… what did you use to materialize yourself onto Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

Kai giggled. "That's for me to know… and you guys to **never** find out!" she said.

**(A/N- I know I use Kai the hedgehog in my Sonic stories… but this isn't my Sonic stories… so Kai is a human…)**

"So… what are your weapons?" Odd asked, searching for a piece of equipment she had on.

"This." Kai said.

She took out a huge circular weapon… with sharp edges on the outside… and on the inside, more sharp edges. She held it from the inside. The spiral was huge. She set it down on the ground and they looked in astonishment at how big it was. It reached the ground… up to her waist.

Kai's watch beeped. "Oh no… I gotta go! Bye!" she said to them.

She pressed a few things on her watch and she disappeared. Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"Okay you guys… return to the past!" Jeremy said.


	2. What's Her Hurry?

**Umm... hi again... I only got 3 reviews? Maybe I write better Sonic stories than Code:Lyoko stories... (sigh) **

**Kai belongs to me, while everyone else belongs to some lucky guy in France...**

"Class... we have a new student today..." Mrs. Hertz said to the class.

Everyone pointed their eyes to the door. A girl walked in... looking similar to the one from Lyoko.

"That's her... Kai." Odd whispered to Jeremy behind him.

"I wonder how she has access to Lyoko..." Jeremy said quietly.

"Go on, introduce yourself to the class..."

"Well... my name's Kai Shiteru..." she said.

"Yes, very nice name... now if you please sit next to Odd..." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Who, ma'am?" Kai asked.

"There... the strange one in the back in front of Jeremy... Odd Delia Robbins, please stand up." Mrs. Hertz said.

**I got all my information from the official Code:Lyoko fan club...**

Odd stood up... everyone could see the pink forming in his cheeks. Now, everyone knew his whole name... he sat back down and sighed after the snickering stopped. Kai walked over next to Odd and sat down in the chair right next to him.

"What was the big deal? Embarrassing me like that?" Odd asked her.

Kai looked at him, "Embarrassing? I don't get what you mean... I've never met you before..." Kai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Kai, there's no use lying... just tell me why you did that!" Odd said.

Kai looked at him strangely. "I **am** telling the truth... I've never met you before... and if I have, you would stand out as being really... strange." she muttered.

"Right... I've seen you in Lyoko... actually, Ulrich and Yumi did too!" Odd said, pointing in front of him where Ulrich was nodding. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, wondering why she didn't remember anything.

**After class...**

Kai grabbed her books and sped out the door when she heard the bell ring. She ran straight down to the front doors, just wanting to get out of the school... but then, someone happened to walk in front of her.

"Hey, you're that new girl in our class... me, I'm Sissy... these two are Herb and Nicholas." the girl said, pointing to the two boys trailing her.

"That's great and all but I have a **life**, y'know?" Kai asked her.

Sissy was appalled. "No one talks to me like that! My father can get you expelled!" Sissy yelled, seeming fainter and fainter to Kai.

"I wonder what her hurry was..." Odd mumbled in the school courtyard.

"Probably wanted to get away from Sissy..." Ulrich said with a smirk.

"But, why does she seem so different from that happy, smiling girl from Lyoko?" Yumi asked the boys. Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know... but I think that this needs further investigation... I'm going to check if Xana's been acting up lately..." Jeremy said, running back to his dorm.

"Hmm... strange... possibly stranger than Odd..." Ulrich said with a slight smile. Even as Yumi and Ulrich laughed at Odd, he didn't budge, he was still pondering over Kai.

_Maybe **I **need to do some further investigation myself..._

**I'm sorry if that was so short... 8th grade life sucks... and me being 12 in 8th grade sucks more... please review, and give a small suggestion if it's not too much...**


End file.
